Pagándole al Líder Uchiha
by Kigen no Lawliet
Summary: Por una noche de copas, Hiashi termina pagándole a Madara una apuesta con su propia hija/Debía admitir que la sonrisa de Madara le era tentadora./¿Producto de una apuesta? Tal vez, sin embargo todo había sido planeado por mí desde que te vi en brazos de Hitomi/— ¿Qué dices Hime? —le susurró— ¿Quieres convertirte en mi mujer y ayudarme a llenar el clan de criaturitas de ojos grises?


**Autora:** Kigen no Lawliet

 **Título** : Pagándole al Líder Uchiha

 **Nota de la Autora** : Aquí está el _One-shot_ prometido hace mucho tiempo (bastante diría yo) ¡lo prometido es deuda! (aunque se llegue tarde, hay que saber llegar XD) debo admitir que no lo subía porque sinceramente ha sido creo yo el _One shot_ que más me ha costado escribir, al parecer Madara no es un personaje fácil y menos con una cronología en mundo alterno tan difícil queriendo conservar el mundo ninja de por medio, le hice muchos cambios, lo alargué dos veces y creo que ha quedado bien al fin. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo.

 **Dedicatoria** : Este fic se lo dedico a **HinachanDarck** , ella me ha brindado su apoyo creo que desde que inicié en este foro y por eso le agradezco mucho, ella quería que escribiera un MadaHina y aquí está, gracias por el apoyo.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia sí es de mí absoluta propiedad. ¡Digan no al Plagio!

 **Pareja** : MadaxHina

 **Introducción** : Por una noche de copas, Hiashi termina pagándole a Madara una apuesta con su propia hija, pero, él no le haría nada malo ¿o sí? —¡Otto-sama! Onegai no me entregue a Madara sama—/—¿Qué Hyuga, te gusta lo que ves? —/Debía admitir que la sonrisa de Madara le era tentadora…/¿Producto de una apuesta? Tal vez, sin embargo todo había sido planeado por mí desde que te vi en brazos de Hitomi/— ¿Qué dices Hime? —Susurró ante su oído— ¿Quieres convertirte en mi mujer y ayudarme a llenar el clan de criaturitas de ojos grises? —ante esa propuesta ella solo sonrió nerviosamente

 **Advertencias** :

Algo de AU, aunque se da en el mundo ninja, más que todo es la cronología.

Escenas subidas de tono, creo que un Lime muy ligero.

 _Capítulo Único_

— ¿Están seguros de su elección? —la sala parecía haberse oscurecido, las palabras sobraban, pues la pobre víctima de esa cruel broma miraba con terror a su padre

— ¡Otto-sama! Onegai, no me entregue a Madara-sama—la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Hiashi no quería ceder, su hija valía más que una estúpida apuesta, sin embargo era un hombre de palabra y el Hokage parecía no poder hacer nada al respecto

¡Pues claro!

Él fue el mayor partícipe de la estupidez más grande que pudiera haber cometido alguna vez en su vida, si su esposa aún viviera seguramente le hubiera cortado las pelotas, ¿Y qué mujer no lo haría? ¡Si había apostado a su hija a cambio de la casa del alto mando Uchiha! E imaginar que todo había ocurrido por una estúpida noche de copas…

—No tengo más opción…—bajó su cabeza, ¿Qué clase de pregunta le había hecho el Hokage? ¿Qué si estaba seguro de su elección? ¡Jamás!, Hiashi era todo menos idiota y sabía que debía haber un truco de por medio en todo eso, pero al parecer no era su día, ya que recordando sus momentos de embriaguez se dio cuenta de 3 cosas estúpidas de su parte durante todo ese momento

Uno. No había usado el Byakugan durante ese juego de cartas.

Dos. Tampoco recordó que el Sharingan activo de Madara le regaló el juego.

Tres. Perdió a su hija por estupidez y ambición.

Ahora lo entendía, por algo los Hyugas no tomaban alcohol, era su debilidad y lograba sacar lo peor de ellos mismos.

—Otto-sama ¿por qué? —el mencionado miró los ojos resentidos y llorosos de su hija, se sintió el peor padre del mundo, si bien nunca había sido un gran padre con ella, al menos intentaba educarla como uno, pero frente al Hokage no podía hacer nada, e igual con el poder del hombre frente a él le sería todo un reto vencerlo y estaba casi seguro de que el ganador sería el Uchiha

No por nada casi inicia la tercera guerra ninja.

—Si eso es todo—mencionó el pelinegro de ojos sangre al Hokage—me llevo mi mercancía—y tomando a Hinata en brazos la llevó lejos de la vista del hombre de ojos blancos

— ¡Hinata! —rompió la mesa frente a sí mismo y se transportó a la mansión Hyuga antes de terminar matando al Hokage por no interferir en semejante error, al menos Madara no le haría nada malo a su hija… ¿O sí…? Ya estaba muy viejo para querer otras cosas con su hija o…

Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Recordó ciertos incidentes del pasado cuando se metían en problemas por ciertas estupideces que cometían sin sigilo y…

…

Lo siguiente que se vio fue a un asustado Hiashi desmayarse en medio pasillo del Souke, su forma de actuar ante el pánico hablaba mucho de quien era él, quien era su hija, de donde había heredado tan ridícula costumbre y su forma de reaccionar ante la presión.

Distrito Uchiha

Una enorme entrada daba paso a un lugar hermoso, nada más y nada menos que el Distrito Uchiha, se podía ver al jefe del clan caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar a una puerta enorme, paso a la calle principal del distrito Uchiha, la cual estaba dotada de postes color rojo con farolas encendidas, calles pulcras y una mansión totalmente majestuosa dotada de jardines preciosos por todos los lugares a los que se pudiera ir.

La Mansión del susodicho estaba al final de la calle en la que vivían los principales guerreros Uchiha, entre ellos Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Shisui, Shida y el pequeño Sasuke, apodado así por ser el menor que habitaba la misma de manera independiente.

Cuando Madara hizo aparición frente a la calle más de un Uchiha miraba con extrañeza al líder sin ganas realmente de cuestionarlo o de contradecirlo en nada de lo que se supone estuviera haciendo, bien era sabido que él realmente a veces podía terminar haciendo cosas muy extrañas con su mejor amigo Hiashi, ¿pero de eso a traer a una Hyuga al distrito?

Además de que al ser líder del clan era muy peligroso meter las manos en sus asuntos, bien era sabido que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios cuando se enojaba.

Hinata abrió los ojos después de haberse aferrado al pelinegro que la sostenía con una de sus grandes manos casi sobre una de sus nalgas, se sonrojó solo de pensarlo y empezó a temblar de los nervios al mirar hacia arriba encontrándose con su perfecto rostro mirándola con picardía mal disimulada

— ¿Qué Hyuga, te gusta lo que ves? — quitó la mirada y bajó la vista con su rostro al rojo vivo, necesitaba escapar de las manos de ese hombre, quien probablemente, en ese momento se encontraba sonriendo de satisfacción y que lo confirmó con una pequeña carcajada burlesca

Lo sintió empezar a dar pasos hacia el lugar que suponía debía ser su "casa", se sorprendió al verla, a decir verdad nunca vio una tan bonita e imponente ni en el distrito Hyuga, sus jardines gozaban de hermosas rosas rojas, negras y blancas, con su Byakugan comprobó que desde lejos los jardines formaban el símbolo del clan roji-negro, se preguntó quién sería responsable de tan ingeniosa obra, los símbolos de las paredes parecían talladas por ángeles precisos, los techos gozaban de hermosas pinturas a lo largo de toda la extensión, de campos de batallas, de luchas ganadas por el ojo rojo entre muchas otras, siguió curioseando hasta que algo en una habitación lejana le llamó la atención.

Parecía un campo de guerra en negro con el cielo en rojo, donde revoloteaban cuervos, una luna aún blanca y una cruz en blanco también, fue la pintura que más curiosidad le dio, prestó atención al resto de la habitación, una cama extensa, seguro estilo matrimonial, sábanas rojas, paredes negras y el suelo hecho de una madera muy oscura llegando a ser de un café oscuro, se preguntó de quien sería tan oscuro aposento que a la vez lucía acogedor.

Desactivó el Byakugan al sentir el chakra de Madara activarse mientras abría la mansión, la servidumbre lo recibió con miedo y sin preguntas al ver a la chica en brazos de él, pues debía ser alguna de sus aventuras.

Entró imponente dándole a comprobar a la Hyuga menor que su Byakugan no falló en todo lo que vio, la casa era de lo más hermosa, ¿era acaso la misma por la cual se encontraba en esos momentos en brazos de Madara? De ser así por extraño que sonase empezaba a sentir que su padre no estuvo tan loco al apostarla contra semejante mansión. No era que no se considerara mucho, bueno tal vez un poco cortesía de los tratos que le daban de pequeña, pero debía admitir que era un buen negocio pero… considerando que tenía el Byakugan de su lado, entonces ¿cómo pudo perder su padre?

—Ma-Madara-sama—nombró tímidamente la más pequeña— ¿Qué ha-hará con-conmigo? —su voz temblaba mucho, estaba en brazos del ninja más poderoso de Konoha, quién casi había iniciado la tercera guerra ninja, quien tenía tanta fuerza en ese momento como para quebrarla en mil pedazos. Pero por alguna extraña razón no tenía miedo

—Ya lo verás—su voz, grave y ronca para Hinata desbordaba sensualidad, ¿por qué los Uchihas tenían esos rasgos que podían lograr que las mujeres quebraran su voluntad y los encontraran jodidamente guapos? Debía admitir que esa media sonrisa de Madara le parecía completamente tentadora…

¿Tentadora?

¡¿Tentadora?!

Se sonrojó con magnitudes volcánicas al escuchar sus mismos pensamientos ¿Desde cuándo ella usaba esa palabra ¡incluso en sus pensamientos!? Ni siquiera había dado su primer beso y ya estaba pensando en que los perfectos labios del Uchiha se veían tan…

No, contrólate, eres su mercancía, solo una apuesta ganada, debes escapar, Naruto-kun, ¡sí, ese rubio!, tal vez pensando en él…

Intentaste, lo hiciste.

Intentaste, hiciste un esfuerzo.

Intentaste, de verdad lo hiciste.

No pudiste. El aroma que desprendía el Uchiha te estaba volviendo loca, olía a la más pura esencia de hombre, debías admitir que era casi embriagante, que si hicieran un perfume con olor a hombre debían elegir a Madara para hacerlo, madera fresca y fragancias del bosque combinados con algo salvaje.

Hinata, no pierdas el control, no con él.

Desde que aceptaste el hecho de que Naruto era novio de Sakura todo se había vuelto muy confuso para ti, cuando lograste superarlo empezaste a ver que en realidad sí existían otros hombres además del ninja más impredecible de Konoha, ¡incluso hombres que no tenían cabello rubio!

Pero de todos los que viste elegiste la peor opción de hombre que te llamara la atención.

Madara Uchiha, mejor amigo de tu padre, ninja que no sabías como se mantenía tan bien formado, joven e intacto aún con todos esos años encima. Ninja que no miraba a cualquier mujer en la calle, solo a quien de verdad le impresionara.

¿Sería que acaso tú…?

No. ¿O sí?

Reacciona, no le atraes, eres solo…

Solo una ninja más. Sin embargo, aunque sabías eso y que eras una pervertida de closet, también sabías que ese no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas, sino, de pensar en cómo escapar, sin embargo tu mente se puso en blanco cuando en medio de los pasos del Uchiha sentiste su mano en casi toda tu nalga izquierda, el tamaño de las manos del mayor le permitía abarcar gran parte de la misma. No pudiste evitar un jadeo de sorpresa que hizo que el mayor apretara un poco más la zona.

— ¡Ma-Madara-sama! —el mencionado se hizo como que el asunto no era con él mientras seguía manoseando ese trasero bien formado que le incitaba a ser tocado, bien, algo andaba mal, tu mente sucia en ese momento no te ayudaba ni las miles de sensaciones que sentías recorrer tu cuerpo

Llegaron a la habitación del techo llamativo, el de ojos rojos cerró la puerta con ayuda de un clon y aventó a Hinata a la cama colocándose rápidamente sobre ella quien sentía que su corazón se saldría del nerviosismo, lo tenía sobre ella mientras la miraba intensamente y se acercaba más.

— ¿Qué-é qui-quiere? —sentía su aliento sobre su boca, las palabras le salían temblantes y entrecortadas ¿Por qué solo él tenía el poder de lograr que las palabras casi no salieran de su boca? Iba a preguntar de nuevo sus intenciones cuando lo sintió. Él tomó su mentón y sin dejarle oportunidad de decir nada la besó. Hinata sintió que su alma se fue del cuerpo por un segundo antes de cerrar sus ojos y colocar sus manos sobre los hombros del más grande, fue un beso casto, el primero

—Hinata Hyuga—al decir su nombre se separó de la aturdida joven—hija de mi mejor amigo, Hiashi Hyuga, ex heredera de su clan, ANBU, 18 años, le gustan los rollos de canela y los días soleados—ella se sentía nerviosa mientras lo miraba alejarse un poco hasta quedar cobre sus brazos—pechos copa D—dijo con la vista fija en los anteriormente mencionados, eso último la desconcertó y no supo si reír o morir de la vergüenza, ¿cómo sabía eso?

—E-eso ¿qué ti-tiene que ve-ver con que y-yo sea la re-recompensa de su a-apuesta? Estoy a-aquí pro-producto de u-una a-apuesta ¿no?—no tartamudearía tanto de no ser por lo último dicho por el mayor quien solo la miró de nuevo pícaro mientras empezaba a retirar las piezas más grandes de su armadura

— ¿Producto de una apuesta? Tal vez, sin embargo todo había sido planeado por mí desde que te vi en brazos de Hitomi—la peli-azul empezaba a sentir algo raro en el estómago ¿serían acaso mariposas ese extraño cosquilleo?—mientras te veía crecer, odiaba que Hiashi te sobre exigiera, más de una vez peleé contra él recordándole que eras solo una niña—él tomó su mejilla en una suave caricia imperceptible—odiaba que te golpeara, solo intentabas ser lo que él quería ver y fracasabas en el intento—se acercaba lentamente, tu corazón golpeaba fuertemente tu pecho—por eso cuando lo hacía me encargaba de darle una paliza, para recordarle que siempre había alguien más fuerte que él y que de algún modo te protegería desde las sombras

—Madara-sama—la menor dijo su nombre al escuchar eso último e iba a decir algo más pero los labios del pelinegro de larga melena se estamparon contra los suyos robándole el aliento de nuevo, ese era el segundo que le daba, aún no sabía cómo responderle así que solo cerró lentamente los ojos y se concentró en sentir mientras intentaba mover sus inexpertos labios en medio de la obra maestra que estaba creando el Uchiha en su boca

Se separó de ella con mirada de satisfacción mientras apreciaba la expresión tímida de ella ¿cómo no desear a una mujer tan inocente?

—Por eso siempre estuve oculto, esperando el día en que crecieras y la oportunidad en que pudiera decir que realmente eras mía—la besó ahora en el cuello—además, siempre supe que serías una exquisita mujer, no por nada Hitomi tenía semejante cuerpo—lo último hizo que Hinata lo abrazara por el cuello en un intento vano por que no levantara la cabeza y viera su rostro color flamas

— ¡Madara no diga esas cosas! —olvidó el sama por el comentario y lo sintió empezar a morder su cuello suavemente mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada al ver lo que lograba en ella, era extraño, su cuerpo se llenaba de sensaciones desconocidas y empezaba a soltar pequeños gemidos que iban en aumento cuando el mayor tomó uno de sus grandes pechos entre sus manos, eso no era posible, su mente hacía estragos ante todo lo que sentía y parecía que el ambiente empezaba a agitarse

— ¿Qué dices **Hime**? —Susurró ante su oído— ¿Quieres convertirte en **mi** **mujer** y ayudarme a llenar el clan de criaturitas de ojos grises? —ante esa propuesta ella solo sonrió nerviosamente empezando a sonrojarse mientras colocaba sus manos tímidamente en los seguros de la armadura del mayor desabrochándolos torpemente

—Creo que sí—ante esa respuesta el mayor tomó su cara de ambos lados y le plantó un salvaje beso que logró sorprender a la menor que dio un agudo gemido, grave error, el mayor aprovechó para explorar con su lengua aquella virgen cavidad bucal, oh sí, ella tenía gusto a frutilla y aroma a jazmines, eso debía ser ilegal

Apartándose despacio y dejando un hilito de saliva que conectara sus bocas la miró a los ojos mientras terminaba de retirarse la armadura ante la mirada atenta de la menor quien apreciaba los marcados músculos del Uchiha aún por debajo de la pegada camisa negra manga larga que llevaba.

—Te-tengo una pregunta—ante la dulce voz de ella se detuvo—sé que t-tal vez no sea el momento pero ¿qu-qué es esa pintura del techo? —ante esa pregunta inocente el Uchiha mayor no pudo hacer más que sonreír de manera pícara

— ¿Quieres averiguarlo? —ella asintió en señal tímida de afirmación mientras el mayor activaba el Mangekyo Sharingan—eso pequeña, es un mundo irreal creado por el Sharingan que se usa para encerrar y torturar la mente del enemigo por días e incluso meses—escuchaba lo que él le decía atentamente mientras no sabía si sentir miedo o admiración—me has dado una idea que suena tentadora a mi parecer—apretó sus dos pechos entre sus manos logrando sacarle un sonoro gemido al empezar a masajearlos—pero quedará para próxima, en este momento prefiero la realidad—empezó a levantar la blusa de ella ante los ojos blancos de la más pequeña quien ya se estaba empezando a excitar, gran idea Madara, tus comentarios lograron encender la imaginación de la más pequeña quien esperaba ansiosa lo que venía mientras sentía las manos del mayor empezar a tocar su piel desnuda

—Tienes una piel deliciosamente suave Hime—terminó de retirarla apreciando el cuerpo maravillosamente formado de la más joven quien parecía poder morir de una hemorragia en ese momento—y al parecer la predicción no engañaba, Hitomi te heredó sus mejores atributos—dijo retirándose la propia camisa mientras no perdía de vista las expresiones avergonzadas de ella

—Hentai—y esa palabra fue el detonante para liberar el demonio pervertido del Uchiha en una noche larga de pasión…

Un mes después…

— ¡Madara Uchiha! —Todo el distrito parecía temblar por los duros golpes dados por el Hyuga a la puerta de la mansión principal— ¡ábreme la maldita puerta, he venido por mi hija! —Silencio, solo eso se escuchó luego de aquella frase, el hombre del Jukken nunca había estado tan impaciente, pues, había hallado el modo de recuperar a su hija y salvar sus pelotas del espíritu furibundo de su difunta esposa— ¡maldición, si no abres tendré que echar la puerta abajo!—al decir eso la servidumbre del líder del clan rojinegro tembló, demonios, debían llamar a Madara para evitar un costoso arreglo, pero

¿Quién se atrevería a sacarlo de su habitación?

¿O quién se atrevería a sufrir el Mangekyo si interrumpían "algo" que pudiera estar pasando ahí adentro?

Para gran suerte de los preocupados un preparado Madara salió de la habitación de la mano con la Hyuga, con algo que parecía la expresión de felicidad más disimulada de la tierra, pues, todos veían solo una sonrisa diminuta, casi inexistente, pero en su rostro había ¿paz? ¿plenitud? Mientras el de la Hyuga no era muy distinto solo que había sonrojo y una sonrisa casi traviesa, esa niña había cambiado mucho desde que llegó a la mansión.

Lo miraron dirigirse a la salida junto con ella para darle fin al escándalo cometido por Hiashi. Abrieron la puerta encontrándose con el venerable líder del clan del Jukken totalmente furioso.

—Madara, tengo algo que decirte—de sus ropas iba a sacar algo cuando el mencionado lo tomó de los hombros

— ¡Yo también! Y creo que es necesario que lo sepas tú antes que todos—Hiashi empezó a sudar frío aferrándose al objeto entre su mano, esperaba que no fuera…—creo que tu hija tiene algo que decirte—al decir eso la tomó por la cintura ante la mirada llena de pánico del oji-blanco mayor

—P-Papá e-estoy em-embarazada—al decir eso escondió el rostro en el pecho de Madara

—Viejo Hiashi, ¡vas a ser abuelo! —ante esa noticia entró en shock en media entrada de la mansión por la cual había apostado a su hija, ella y Madara, ella, embarazada, ese degenerado, la embarazó, su pobre hija, embarazada, oh sí, Hitomi le cortaría las bolas y las colgaría ante sus ojos

—Hi-Hi-Hinata—su voz temblaba como nunca en la vida, maldición Hiashi deja de temblar, al parecer ese fue el precio de **pagarle al líder Uchiha**

—Por eso te pido la mano de tu hija en matrimonio—cada palabra que decía lograba que el mayor de ojos blancos entrara en un estado más catatónico y como era de esperarse no pudo soportar más la noticia desmayándose ante la mirada de una preocupada Hinata que corría a su lado y no hacía más que preguntarse ¿qué le había sucedido? Y de un Madara que se debatía entre reírse y temer por su hombría cuando Hiashi despertara

Pero demonios.

Esperaba que le diera el sí.

 **Fin**

 **Notas Finales** : ¡Gracias por haber leído! Espero que les guste, ya saben, un Review aunque cortito inspira al autor a continuar escribiendo y nos llena de felicidad.

Si les ha gustado pueden escribirme y dejar sus peticiones (si tienen alguna) o ideas para un próximo _One shot_ en un Review o por PM, siempre leo los mensajes que me llegan por ahí y me llena de ilusión saber que a los lectores les gusta lo que escribo.

Este fic iba a quedar como Two Shot pero espero ver el nivel de aceptación que tenga, ¿ustedes que opinan? ¿segunda parte o no?

Gracias a quienes comentaron mi fic anterior " **Un Estocolmo Desordenado** "

Ya saben, este fue el segundo lugar de la votación anterior, el primer lugar fue "ItaHina" y vendrá con " **Acosador Acosado** ", y el tercer lugar "SasuHina" viene con " **Mi talla Favorita** ".

Espero les haya gustado.

Se despide.

 **Kigen-chan**

 **¡Feliz Navidad y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
